A Series of CrackFic Events
by RipredIsAwesome
Summary: Possibly the outright stupidest - yet funny yes I will admit they're funny if you enjoy stupidity - thing to ever be written by my brother. Ever. Note: If you don't like stupidity, then don't read. You'll just waste your time
1. Jude Meets a Random Person

RipredisAwesome: Okay now, all my brother's crakfics are going to be put into one mega story of randomness or stupidness. If you have read them before, just skip to the one you haven't. Or, if you don't like a ten year old's work, hit that little button in the top left corner that says BACK. Or the one that says 6TEEN above this.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own 6Teen. I'm American and a child not some cartoonist. I can't even draw to save my life. Thus, I can't own 6Teen.

"Jude, get a life," said some Random person.

"Dude, die in a hole," Jude replied.

"Pop your dad's hairy butt pimple!" said Random person.

That's some deep stuff huh? Stupid? Review and tell me what you think!!


	2. The Shower

RipredisAwesome: Hello! If you've read "Jude meets a Random Person" and now understand my brother's mind, you will hopefully enjoy this one. Altough I don't think it's as random.

Disclaimer: No...I do NOT own 6Teen. I wish I did though.

"I like to pee in the shower," said Jude.

"That's messed up," said Josney.

"Fall in a hole," said Nikkie.

"Jingle bells are pretty like apple sauce," said Jude.

"What's your problem?" asked Josney.

"My mom fed me plastic and electricity when I was young," said Jude.

The end?


	3. Juice Box

RipredisAwesome: Here's the third in the 6Teen randomness saga. Don't think about it too much.

Disclaimer: I still do not own 6Teen. If I did I wouldn't be on here and living where I do.

* * *

"Dude, get me a juice box," Jude said. "Daddy needs like, now."

"Since when are you my dad?" Jonsie asked.

"Since you've been the carpet king," said Wyatt.

"I'm the blender master," Jude claimed.

"Give me a hockey puck so I can shove it in your mouth," said Nickie.

"Can you deep fry that with a side of fries?" Jude asked.

"I'll take some onion rings," said Jonsie.

"I'm not your waitress," said Nickie.

"You look one so get me a juice box," Jude said.

**The End**


	4. Light of Wisdom

RipredisAwesome: Here is the newest younger brother story. There are a lot of these coming, so I told him about just putting it in a big story of stupid CrackFics, but he hated it and is currently breathing over my neck to make sure I don't do that. So...you're just going to have to keep clicking away until I'm home alone to fix all of this. Here's the next one...

Disclaimer: After about four of these, I can safely say I do not own 6Teen. That's right.

* * *

"I hate light bulbs," said Jonesy.

"Light is like a flower on a mountain of drinking fluids," said Jude.

"That makes a lot of sense," said Jonesy.

"I'm glad someone sees my complexity," said Jude.

"I don't know about complexity but there's something going on in there," said Nikki.


	5. The Talk

RipredisAwesome: Newest brother story. Yeah...uh...this is 'cause I wouldn't play NHL Hockey on the Wii with him...

Disclaimer: I don't own 6Teen still!

* * *

"Mountain Dew!" said Jonesy.

"Sprite!" said Jude.

"Coke!" said Wyatt.

"What are you two doing?" asked Nikki.

"Hey Dr. Pepper," said Jonesy.

"Since when am I a doctor?" asked Nickie.

"Since you were a Pepsi on a Red Bull," claimed Jonesy.


	6. Tantelos and Petas

RipredisAwesome: The last one for 4-14-08. I'm not sure what he's on today but it's really making some randomness go on in his head.

Disclaimer: I wish I own 6Teen, but I don't. Sorry.

* * *

"I like oranges!" Jude sang in an opera tone.

"What the orange?" asked Jonesy.

"Do you like oranges?" asked Nikki.

"I kinda like oranges," said Wyatt.

"I prefer apples," said Catlin.

"_WHAT?!" _exclaimed Wyatt.

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" chanted Jonesy and Jude.

_THE END!!!!!_


	7. Cheese in Cabiizarl

RipredIsAwesome: You should know the drill by now...

Disclaimer:Once again, I do not own 6Teen.

* * *

"Cheese in a can," said Jude.

"Cheese in a bottle," said Jonesy.

"Cheese in a container," said Wyatt.

"Cheese in a cup," said Nikki.

"Cheese in a bowl," said Jude.

THE END.


	8. WeeWee

RipredIsAwesome: Here's another Brother Story. This one's definantly a little...strange.

Disclaimer: Does this story look like I own 6Teen? Use common sense!!

* * *

"Wee," said Jude.

"Wee wee!" said Jonesy

"Peepee!" said Wyatt.

"France wee wee!" said Jonesy.

"Peepee in the potty!" said Catlin.

"Green sweater with nostril fungus," said Jude.


	9. Jingle Jiggle

RipredIsAwesome: New story by my brother. The first sentence doesn't make sense, but you know...it's from a ten year old.

Disclaimer: I still do not own 6Teen. Do not sue.

* * *

One day, a man or woman or whatever it is stepped foot on a floor. This man, woman, or whatever it was name was Sizzle Pancake, otherwise known as Jude.

"Get out of my house," screamed an old lady.

"Go to Fudgington," said Jude.

"Where's Fudgington?" screamed the old lady.

"You're like a constant screamer," said Jude.

"I says squeeze the lemons!" screamed the old lady.

"Crush a tomato on your nose!!!" said Jude.


	10. Please

RipredIsAwesome: This is my brother's most serious work. What Jude is talking about is a true story, in fact. That's why if you click on reviews, there's one by me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jude. I also don't own Andrew because he's actually by brother and that would be slavery.

* * *

"Today, I'm going to tell you about a little ten year old boy. His name is Andrew. He's in a competition with his sister. Please review now," said Jude.

"Pleeaase?" asked Andrew.

**_The End_**


	11. Bla

RipredIsAwesome: After a long break, he's back and better than ever. Or more random/stupid than ever, it can go either way right now. Behold the newest installment of CrackFic Events!

Disclaimer: I do not own 6Teen. No matter how random it may or may not be.

* * *

"Bla," said Jude.

"BLA," said Jonsey.

"BBLLAA," said Jude.

"BBBLLLAAA," said Jonsey.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," they said together.

"WALAWALA MOONYA," said Jude.


	12. 5 is 6 1

RipredIsAwesome: The newest lovely chapter in the CrackFic Series installement. That's all I have to say

Disclaimer: I do not own 6Teen. That fact can be supported because there's got to be 12/13 of these now, and really, if I owned 6Teen I wouldn't have to bother doing this.

* * *

"Hi my name is Jude," said Jude.

"I don't care" said this man from the other side of the room.

"Go suck a sizzle pancake," said Jude.

"I heard those tastegood :)" said Jonsey.


	13. Weesna

RipredIsAwesome: Well then, its been a while hasn't it? My brother's random juices are flowing so here's another CrackFic!

Disclaimer: I do not own 6Teen. Or the slogan at the end. Or for that matter, I don't own Frosted Flakes either.

"Sling!" said Jude.

"Shot!" said Jonsey.

"Sling! Shot!" they both said. Nikkie walked up to Jude and gave him a big hug!!

"When did you turn emo?" asked Jonsey.

"Since love was dry water" Nikkie said.

"Do do do do dat stuff!!!!" said Jude.

"Smack dat on the flo, give me some mo," Jonsey.

"FROSTED FLAKES! KEEP EARNING YOUR STRIPES!" they all said together.


	14. If you look into my belly button

RipredIsAwesome: More randomness!!

Disclaimer: Is 6Teen this random? Okay maybe sometimes but clearly not often enough to make it look like I own 6Teen!!!!!

"If you look into my belly button, you can find magical things," said Jude.

"If you look up my nose, you can see the future," said Jonsey.

"If you stick your butt up my ear, you might hear a fart," said Jude.

"Highlighter!!" said Catlin.

"I should buy you a soda pop," said Wyatt.

"I should buy you my grandmother's eyeball," said Nikkie.

"What did the five fingers say to the face???" asked Jude. "SLAP!!" said Jude as he slapped the world with his sweaty and sacred hand.


	15. Dun Dunn Dunnnnn

RipredIsAwesome: New chapter!!

Disclaimer: Well, if I said that I owned this I'd be lying. And I'd be hit by a hammer from the TDA Aftermath on Truth or HAMMER!!

* * *

"Ooh, Aah," said Catlin.

"I'm a lobster," said Jude while jumping onto Catlin.

"Don't take a spider on a plane and expect it to eat your apple juice," said Jonsey.

"Fine Miss Fatty Pants," said Jude.

"You're the Miss Fatty Pants," said Nikkie.

"No I'm not, I'm German…dude," said Jude.

"Fufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafaheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheeeeeeeeeeee I LIKE CHEESY LOLLIEPOPS!!" They all said together except Nikkie.


	16. The Galloping Chihuahua

RipredIsAwesome: New chapter from my brother!!! And to **can't think, **this is offically the first one with Jen in it!!

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, if I owned 6Teen, then every episode would be in a dialouge of Jude, Jonsey, Nikkie, Jonsey, Jude, Wyatt, Catlin, random. It's a little more complicated than that.

* * *

"Release the flying monkeys!" said Jude.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Jen.

"Go take a picture of a Chihuahua," said Jonsey

"You don't even know how to spell Chihuahua," said Nikkie.

"Yes I do," said Jonsey.

"C-S-U-P- oh, I give up," said Jude.

"I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!" said Stanley randomly.


	17. My Llama Ate an Emu?

RipredIsAwesome: After months of delay, here it is with the newest installement from my brother, just in time for New Years! This is also possibly the most random, making no sense at all. But oh well...here it is anyway!

**Disclaimer: **Neither I nor my brother own 6Teen. Nor do own Ozzy Osborne. That would be slavery...which is bad and frowed upon in most societies. Nor is he Ozzy Osborne himself. Heck, we don't even know Ozzy (but that is to be expected)

* * *

"Everybody do the llama dance!" said Jude.

"I prefer the emu dance," said Jonsey.

"Go slap a hairy nipple," said Nikki.

"I squeeze the juice out of a platypus," said Wyatt.

"Have you ever eaten a ferret?" Catlin asked.

"I've bitten off a bat's said," said Ozzy Osborne (the Prince of Darkness).

"I have a hangover," said Jude.

"That's not surprising," said Nikki.

"We all have our jiggley days," said Jonsey.


	18. Constipation

RipredIsAwesome: A new installement for the new year! Congradulations!!

**Disclaimer**: Neither me, nor my brother (who is still the evil mastermind behind this) own 6Teen. Why? Because we're American, not Candian. (Nothing against Candian people though, you guys have some awesome hockey players such as Sidney Crosby and some awesome singers)

* * *

"I'm constipated," said Jude.

"So am I," said Jonsey.

"We should have some Fiber 1 bars," said Jude.

"My grandma told me they make you fart," said Jonsey.

"My grandpa said they help your constipation," said Jude.

"We should stuff corn up our nose," said Jonsey.

"That's sure to help!" said Jude. And then they all shoved corn up their nose. **_THE END._**


	19. Picasso is Phat as the Cat in the Hat

RipredIsAwesome: Here's another one for you, he's apparently making up for his un-randomness he felt for quite a while.

**Disclaimer: **To any questions you may have, this disclaimer is to say that I do NOT own 6Teen. Sorry for all you who might've been betting money otherwise.

* * *

"I'm as phat as the cat in the hat," said Jude.

"I play the bongos," said Jonsey.

"Did you know platypus's ooze their milk?" asked Jude.

"Where'd you learn that?" asked Nikki.

"Military School," said Jude.

"I'm going out with a platypus," said Catlin. "His name is Jason."

"PICASSO!" they all said together.


	20. My face has been ripped

**RipredIsAwesome**: New chapter from my brother, who is no longer ten. He is offically a random _eleven _year old. He wanted me to clarify that. Oh, and there were a lot of problems writing this, I screwed up a lot. So expect lots of edits

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of 6Teen. And technically speaking, I also don't own this idea. My brother does.

* * *

"Oh Jen" said the mall cop.

"What?" she said in a manly voice.

"What happened to your voice?" said the mall cop.

"I'm not Jen, I am WYATT!" said Jen, ripping off her face to show that it was really Wyatt.

"Well Wyatt, I never knew your voice was so low," said the mall cop.

"That's because it isn't. I am actually NIKKI!" said Wyatt, ripping off his face to show that it was really Nikki.

"Well Nikki, your voice was never that low," said the mall cop.

"But I'm not Nikki! I'm Jonsey!" said Nikki, ripping off her face to show that it was Jonsey.

"Jonsey, I thought you were gay," the mall cop said.

"But I'm not Jonsey. I'm JUDE," said Jonsey, ripping off his face to show that it was Jude.

"Well Jude, I really don't even know you. Or do I?" the mall cop said mysteriously.

"Or do you?" said Jude.


	21. Potato

**RipredIsAwesome**: Well, here's another chapter in the randomness of 6Teen and/or my brother's mind. That is all I have to say...

**Disclaimer: I do not own 6Teen. Neither does my brother. I highly doubt that the makers of the show allow drug use so...yeah**

* * *

"Hey potato, why you trippin in my pantyhose, fool?" said Jonsey

"Shut up, potatoes are stupid and so are you!" Said Wyatt

"No no no no no! Why are you hatin' on potatoes. Potatoes are good… I mean great! Potato chips, mashes potatoes, baked potatoes, fries. I like potatoes!" said Jude.

"Emmama!" said Jonsey, "it's a cross between an emu and a llama!"

"It has 4 legs and 2 wings!" said Jude

"And the head of a llama but the height of an emu," said Jonsey. "An emu is a type of ostrich…"

"Please tell me you guys aren't high on something," said Nikki

"Oh of course not, we just bought something from a criminal that said coke on it," said Jonsey

"We thought it must be a Coca-Cola™ product," said Jude

"Ooo I want some, it sounds good" said Caitlin


	22. The Waxing Hankerchief Gibbious

**RipredIsAwesome**: And here's the next installment of my brother's insane and crazy randomness.

**My Brother, Andrew: **SHUNN LEBRON (THE QUEEN) JAMES! (I am a Cav's fan)

Disclaimer: I don't own 6Teen. All other disclaimers are throughout the author's note(s) in the story.

* * *

"I like pickles, do you like pickles? We like pickles!" Jude said while spitting on people.

"No, and get me a paper towel because that was really…" said Nikki.

"Don't be a pigeon on a handkerchief train drinking olive oil out of a spoon," interrupted Jude.

"You ain't Tiger Woods until you do that eating chocolate covered coffee beans," said Jonsey.

"You got that one sizzling don't you!" said Catlin.

"I know I do Honey Bunches of Oats™ on Drisday! "said Jude _(**A/N Disclaimer**, I do not own Honey Bunches of Oats or Tiger Woods)_

"Drisday?" said Jen.

"Oh that's the day between Tuesday and a waxing gibbous" said Jude.

"What's a waxing gibbous?" said Caitlin

"Isn't it a cheese?" said Jonsey

"No, it's obviously a green bean!" said Wyatt

"I thought it was a phase of the moon." said Nikki.

"That's the least likely answer Nikki, stop being so immature," said Jonsey


	23. Cereal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coco Puffs, berber carpets, actually we have some berber carpets in our house. Nor do we own 6Teen.**

"OMG" said Jonsey.

"What, did your frosted flakes get only?" Nikki said.

"No, because I keep them in the drawer next to the Coco Puffs™," said Jonsey.

"That's weird because mine prefer to be by the cornflakes," said Jude.

"Don't be hatin' on the cowboy hat!" said Jonsey.

"I'll stop if you do. All you do is hate on berber carpets!" said Jude.

"Well not that this isn't a doozy, but I'm going to slowly walk away," said Nikki.

"…Well then," said Jude.

"That wasn't very nice at all," said Wyatt.

"When did you get here Wyatt?" said Jude.

"That's the million dollar question," said Wyatt.


	24. The Walrus Mingles With a Taco

**Me: **As you can see, my brother's writing has matured. He's no longer writing 3 sentences per chapter. But if this makes no sense, don't worry. It didn't make any sense to me when I had to type this for him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jude, Jonsey, walruses, Broadway, the Tony Awards or the word "happificalness." The last word is owned by my brother

* * *

As Jude makes a paper walrus, he is singing a song. He sang:

**Jude**: CHOO CHOO Trains!

CHOO CHOO Trains!

I am a chugga, chugga CHOO CHOO Train!

Vroom Vroom Bus!

Vroom Vroom Bus!

I am a vroomy, vroomy,

Vroom, Vroom Bus!

Gobble gobble EAT!

Gobble gobble EAT!

Gobble, gobble EAT!

I really like to eat

Yummy yummy gobble gobble

EAT!

He finishes his walrus. Then he and Jonsey make up their very own Broadway Tony Award winning play. They decide to show it to everybody else. This is the play (in play format for your reading happificalness*)

**Jonsey: **Look! Jude! It's a walrus!

**Jude: **No, that's a taco! I wanna eat it!

**Jonsey: **It a walrus!

**Jude: **It a dang taco!

**Jonsey: **Walrus!

**Jude: **Taco!

**Jonsey:** WALLLRUUUSSS!

**Jude: **TAAACCCOOO!

**Jonsey: **It's a tomato!

**Jude: **Or is it a banana?

**Jonsey: **It's an orange! Of course!

**Jude: **It's a walrus…isn't it?

**Jonsey: **It's a taco!

**Jude: **It's a walrus!

**Jonsey: **Okay, let's go wit dat. See ya'll later, home orange slices.

* * *

*happificalness= when the monkey goes up in a hot air balloon and screams " JOO NEED A KEY!"


	25. That Done Did Thing Do Does Corn DRATS!

**Me: **Well, a new chapter, full of epic randomness and stuff that doesn't make any sense whatsoever...

**Andrew The Little "Genius Writer": **Now listen, yes I live somewhere in Ohio where i'm not going to tell you where so I don't get even more stalkers because I'm an incredibly gorgeous 12 year old, but I am mainly a Pittsburgh sports fan, but they do not have a basketball team so i like the Cavaleirs. Now enjoy my newer style of writing. I write big words and sentences; I guess my english "packet lady" teacher got through to me... somewhat.

**Me: **I had to still do proofreading...that was all one big run on sentence before hand (my brother loves commas.) But now, to the disclaimer!

**Done Did Not Owning Thing: Done did do does 6Teen, those done did ball playing guys, Done dang dorbell dinosaur playing thing, done did sleepin' space invader guy or DONE DID, diploma Done Did Pa and Done Did Son, do that playing and moving with a done did muffler.**

**Disclaimer (english translation): **I do not own 6Teen, LeBron James, Tiger Woods, any other Sports refernce I might be forgeting, Bed Intruder (at bottom) or Done Did, owned by Derek and Dakota, two people in marching band with me. (A "Done Did muffler" in Done Did is a trumpet by the way.) _(Oh and I hope LeBron James, doesn't read this.)_

"Jonsey! My maid! You've come back for me! But you must promise me one thing, never leave me again!…" said Jude

"What are doing? Is this like your little play practice? Is this your 'PP'! Do You Think I Appreciate This!" protested Jonsey in response

"…b-but well, umm I thou –"Jude stuttered until he was interrupted by Jonsey

"Well you thought right! This is the best birthday present I've gotten since the summer of '74!" Jonsey boomed

"Jonsey, I can honestly say that doesn't make sense. Three things are wrong with this. One, you're not a maid… (as far as we know). Two, Your 16 years old, and I'm guessing 2010 and 2011 minus 16 doesn't equal 1974, and your birthday is in the winter so how can it be the _summer _of 74." Said Nikki

"Camp town races eat that potato!" sang Jonsey and Jude together. "Ho ho ho! I'm Tiger Woods! Come and get some groceries! That's what I say when Oregon makes a fake punt and I will all the dippin' dots day! After the cat walks outta my butt, I will graduate the 7th grade, Hip hop! Hop on pop! It's Christmas time! I feel like a Mime!... Ding Dong Jiggety man I mean just done did that was sizzlin'!"

"That had no sense of rhythm or any sense at all…" said Nikki shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Ya know what I think?" said Wyatt. "Four scores and seven field goals ago, our Big Ben Roethlisberger was a great quarterback, which he still is so I ask you all, can you forgive him?"

"Never!" screamed Jonsey.

"Ok, didn't go as planned but I am here to eat your corn, because I'm obviously hungry and obviously, there's a rapist in Miami, and he goes by the name of Lebron James so all you homies in LA, gives the Cavs some love and never beat them by 55 again… that was hurtful. I mean the Browns and Cinci can suck it but the Cavs are so helpless so I ask you, is Abraham Lincoln really holding Betty White over his oven in the basement of Tony Hawks's imagination!"

"OMG he just touched me in many ways, I forgive you Ben! And I will ask Carmelo Anthony to go to the Cavs!" said Jude

"And finally, he'll be climbin in yo windows snatchin' yo people up so hide ya kids, hide ya wife and hide your husband cuz he's rapin' everybody out there. Thank yuns, and good night." Wyatt was finished and as he walked away from his night gown, he fell in a hole, so the lesson in the chapter is whenever Lebron leaves Cleveland, we gotta put the hurt on him. Also put the hurt on Tom Brady .


End file.
